


Generation of Miracles Juniors

by sleepymery



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Children, College, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymery/pseuds/sleepymery
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Tokyo, sunny and busy as usual. But then who were these rainbow-like kids that introduced themselves as their kids out of nowhere? The former GoM was now overwhelmed by the fact that they had offspring, especially when they were still in college and completely innocent.





	1. "No Way You're My Kid! I'm Still Innocent As Long As I Can Recall!"

It was the usual Friday afternoon in Tokyo, the endless stream of people were still swarming the city street even though it was near late afternoon. The summer heat was cozy throughout the day, and the warm feeling of the sun was more than welcomed by the citizen. It was as nice and ordinary as a Friday could get.

 

Kuroko Tetsuya, now a sophomore in one of many colleges in Tokyo, was walking down the less-crowded street, a button-up shirt on him with his backpack behind, his hand holding onto a white plastic bag filled with some meats and vegetables. Once his time in college was up for the day, he went directly to his current small apartment not far from the university. He bought some food for the next days so he wouldn't have to hurry things in the early morning.

 

A screech of tires rang aloud so suddenly that the people present was shocked, some people even screamed. When Kuroko turned his head around to see what happened, the driver of the stopping car got out of the car and whipped his head in a quick motion as to look for something. Some people gathered around the man, and Kuroko could see that they were having a conversation. He wondered what had happened. There was no one lying above the ground, so certainly it wasn't a bloody accident. Since he was far from the earshot of the gathering people, he couldn't hear what they said.

 

Instead of waiting in vain, he decided to continue his way home. Besides, it seemed that no one had gotten hurt. He walked across the road after making sure no vehicle was passing by, and soon after that reached his apartment.

 

The palace was not big, only a simple four-story apartment with 15 rented rooms in total. His own place was luckily located on the ground floor, the one on the right side, with number 4 etched on the front door.

 

He reached for his key on his pocket, took it out and put it into the fitting hole. He opened the door and got inside, pulling his key out and closed the door, all in swift routinely motion. He went to the kitchen first to spare his necessities into the fridge, walked back to his small bedroom to put his backpack. He was going to take a bath, when unexpectedly a soft knock was heard from the front door.

 

_Knock! Knock!_

 

Despite the very least possibility of someone looking for him into his apartment, the blue-haired male still went into the door to see whoever was waiting behind. When he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of a small boy. It shouldn't be a shocking occurence to see a kid around, but how could you not be surprised when the eyes that stared back at you were the eyes that you see upon your own reflection every morning? And the words clumsily said afterward were making him pondering more.

 

"Good afternoon, um, sir. My name is Kuroko Shiroya. Can I come in?"

 

* * *

 

 

The day was hectic for one Aomine Daiki. He woke up late though he had a morning lecture in his university. He got ready using super flash speed, running all the way to the bus station to catch his bus, running automatically upon arriving, bumped to people as he went in through the super long hall, only to end up learning the fact that the morning lecture was put off two hours for some reason he didn’t bother to listen to as he could only curse his luck—or lack thereof. The rest of the day was as troublesome as his morning, despite the good weather the day promised.

 

Aomine was sulking all the way to his apartment, sour mood was evident on his face. He turned around a corner and caught a sight of several people surrounding a black car in the middle of the road, before the circle dispersed and a man got into the car and fled from the scene. He frowned. _“_ _What the hell happened? What was that moron doing, stopping his car in the road? Did he crash into someone?_ _”_ he thought. But when he saw no victim around to prove his point, he shook his head. “ _Nah, none of my concern._ _”_

 

After he reached his apartment, he went directly into his bedroom, dumping his backpack on the floor and throwing himself onto the single bed. He planned to have an early sleep today.

 

However, his time alone was disturbed by a stubborn knock on the front door. He tried to ignore it first, but the person didn't stop. In fact, it grew louder and much more annoying than before. He groaned loudly and kicked his body up to get the hell done  quickly.

 

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!_

 

The impatiently knocking person had Aomine barked, "Yes, yes! I'm on my way, dammit!"

 

He opened the door only to see a blurry black-head—oh wait, it was a hat—not taller than his hips passed his body and entered the apartment. Aomine was utterly shocked on his spot. He turned around, one hand closing the door automatically, and quickly walking back to his room. He found a boy—the cheeky brat—currently giving himself the liberty to sit on his bed, feet dangling freely and leisurely put his body weight on both of his hands, grinning cheekily. Aomine had yet to see his eyes.

 

"Oi, kid! What're you doing in my room?!" Aomine remarked, trying to suppress his upcoming headache.

 

The boy answered, smiling, "Well, it's going to be my room too from now on. I'll pick the bed."

 

"Huhh?! Who do you think you are, brat?"

 

"It's the super amazing and super strong Aomine Ryou! Yosh! Let's eat dinner!"

 

* * *

 

 

The day was eventful for the blonde model, Kise Ryouta. He had to attend a session in the college from morning until afternoon, he only had a quick break before he needed to be present in the studio for photo shoots. Luckily(?) the photo shoot was dismissed early as there was a technical problem surfaced. They had said that they would send his manager the notice for the next schedule, hence a notice to him as well. After checking out, he and his manager had decided to eat something in a restaurant nearby, as the manager seemed to know Kise's hard work some of these days. Kise was more than happy to order his favourites. They were having a nice chat to spend their vacant time in the afternoon.

 

After that, the manager dropped him in front of a prestigious apartment building, reminding him that he could get several days resting before the call for more work would be sent again, to which he responded with a joyous voice and his blinding trademark smile. He got into the building by himself, directly went into where the lifts were located. Lucky, he didn't need to wait for long as the soft _ding_ and the smooth scrolling of the opening lift greeted him. He went in and pushed the number 3.

 

When the lift opened its door he stepped out of the moving box to a certain room. The sign on the front door indicated the number, 303. He used his key to get in. But before he could close the door, a voice of a small boy prevented him.

 

"Wait!"

 

Kise turned around, half shocked when a little boy stared back at his eyes. On a second thought, Kise realized that the kid's pair of eyes resembled his own in uncanny ways. But rather than creeped out, Kise still found the little boy so irresistibly cute. So when the boy said nothing to explain himself, Kise initiated the question.

 

"Hi there, little boy. What are you doing here alone? Are you lost?" Kise asked, slightly bending his body forward and put both palms at his knees.

 

The boy, instead of answering outright, was openly contemplating his choice of words. He tumbled his fingers at the edge of his shirt, eyes going around the floor as to expect a sentence written on it. Kise waited patiently.

 

After about a full minute passed, the boy finally looked up, hands clenched at both sides. "I... I'm not lost! I just get home!" the boy exclaimed with a higher note than necessary as to get his point across.

 

Obviously Kise didn't get the point. So he explored as the boy seemed to be having a hard time explaining himself. "Are you a new resident on this apartment? Well, I could help you back to your roo--"

 

"No! This is my room! You don't need to send me anywhere else," the boy interrupted with unwavering voice.

 

Kise was dumbfounded. His eyes went slightly bigger as he pinpoint his room with his thumb and said, "This room?"

 

The kid bobbled his head up and down.

 

A moment of silence fell, before finally Kise laughed heartily. As funny as a little boy could get, he didn't recognize their sense of humor. He didn't laugh for long however, when he saw the boy pouted with slightly huffed cheeks at his reaction. How cute.

 

Kise calmed down a bit and said, "Look, little boy. You must be mistaken. This room is currently occupied by the only Kise Ryouta, which is my name if you haven't figure, and I live here alone. Thus, this is not your room. Maybe you don't recall the right number to your room. I'll help you--"

 

"What if I said my name is Kise Hakuba. Can I live here with you?"

 

* * *

 

 

It was around five in the afternoon that Midorima Shintarou got a call from none other than his roommate.

 

"Takao. I clearly said to you this morning that I will be coming back late. Now what?" He said in his deep baritone voice.

 

"Uh... Shin-chan. I don't think you should stay any longer there. There's... something very urgent here, you can't leave it to me I swear," Takao said shakily.

 

Midorima openly sighed. He was one of the several students who planned to cramp in the library for the night. It was not that the library always opened for 24/7, it just that it closed very late at night. Being tied to a well known university, the library held so much treasure for the students. But since there was still time left before exam, the library was not so crowded. In fact, he knew the closest student to him now was four shelves away from his sitting place.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, Takao. I'm studying now, and we've talked about this before. We don't bother each other when studying. And I'm serious when I said I'll look for another room if you're being annoying," Midorima said, all words delivered firmly.

 

However, his roommate replied almost immediately, "And I'm serious when I said I can't handle it myself. It has to be you. You know I won't bother you studying if there were nothing urgent. Besides, you're straight-A student! I swear to any God above that you would never need your holy pencil again with that brain of yours! Just... get back soon, okay? Later, Shin-chan!"

 

Midorima never got the chance to throw back some words as the line ended. He could only stare at his phone, wondering what so urgent that Takao had lost his usual confidence in handling everything. He was annoyed, but he could deduce that Takao was more than serious if he went as far as to call him to such measure. He sighed again before getting up to collect his belongings around the table.

 

And here he was about 40 minutes later, standing in front of his shared apartment door approximately four hours earlier than the initial plan. He knocked on the hard surface, not bothering to retrieve his own key from inside of his pocket. When the door opened, revealing a grinning Takao behind, Midorima started to question his decision to come back.

 

"Shin-chan~ You made it! Now come in, hurry!" Takao said, too excitedly for Midorima's liking.

 

The tall male made his way inside. "I swear, Takao, if it's something unnecessary I will—"

 

"Yes, yes. You will get off this building. But not today, since you have a special guest. The guest is in my room, waiting for you," Takao cut him off, leading him on by pushing the wide back of the taller male.

 

If it wasn't because they had known each other since high school, Midorima would have scoffed and openly rejected such behaviour. But since it was Takao, he guessed he'd gotten used to it. He wondered if they had never met...

 

His train of thoughts was abruptly put into a stop when they reached the room belonged to Takao. On the edge of the bed, was sitting quietly, a girl. She couldn't be older than ten, eleven at most, but still. The peculiar things that were seen from the little girl were that she had bright green colored hair down to her shoulders, and a pair of black orbs behind a spectacle. This mysterious girl was somewhat resembling Midorima in a way that the said man could not comprehend with his current state of brain.

 

When the girl noticed them, one man standing frozen in the door way while the other giggling right behind, obviously amused, she stood up quickly but not to the point of lessening any bit of her manner. She bowed her head down and greeted the man, "Good afternoon. My name is Midorima Hikari. I will be staying here with you for a while. Sorry for the interruption."

 

* * *

 

 

Murasakibara Atsushi was craving for more sweets and snacks as he swept his eyes over the stall filled with various kinds of delicious treats. Had he been a kid, he would be drooling by now. Since he was a grown-up man, he bit the end of his thumbnail instead. He was standing at the same spot for a good ten minutes, mind busy contemplating the pros and cons of buying which treats, heart torn as he hardly decided on anything.

 

Several years ago, he never had the need to mull over various kinds of snacks to fill his plastic bag. And until the previous day, the same rule still applied to him. Today, however, was a bad day for his sweet teeth. He just had to leave his wallet at his apartment. Dammit.

 

His inner musing was disrupted by a woman's voice calling from behind, "Sir, do you need any help?"

 

The tall young man looked down on her. "Huh. I'm fine. Leave me alone. Or I'll crush you," he drawl out lazily, annoyed to say the least. The worker quickly scurried away from the intimidating aura he had unknowingly emitted. Sometimes an old habit came out on certain situations without himself even realizing.

 

After he was left by himself, he was silently pondering his options. He only had several counts of money on him, not enough for 3 snacks, or 2 snacks and a chocolate, or a snack and 2 chocolates, or 3 chocolates. He should be satisfied with one snack and one chocolate. He sighed. He had spent most of his money to buy snacks for his lunch. Now he regretted it. Well, he was feeling funny in the stomach, he couldn't help it! But the consequence came out in the form of having no snack for the night. Even he had no left over from his midnight snack piles anymore. Darn. Well, at least he should be grateful that his jeans' pocket saved money too, if it wasn't there, he would have died before the day strike ten o'clock this morning!

 

After he got out of the ever-so-stuffy store, he immediately ripped apart the plastic that covered his chocolate, dumping the plastic into the big white plastic bag, and chewing on the thin bar of the sweet. It wasn't enough, but should be sufficient to keep his inner turmoil stayed inside.

 

The chocolate didn't last long as he strode along the street. He was so very tempted to open the chicken flavored potato chips plastic bag, but strongly inclined it as he remembered to keep it sealed, at least for another one hour. Oh the torture.

 

Soon after he arrived at the tall apartment building he lived in. Fortunately he had gotten the key to a room in the second floor, making it less-energy to travel up and down. Unfortunately, the building provided no open stores or something alike, inside the building or around the building, making it an extra effort if he wished to buy something.

 

Talking about floor, he recalled that Aka-chin lived on 11th floor on the same building. They might be resided under the same apartment, yet they rarely met each other. Their schedules seemed to clash most of the time, and it was even rarer to contact each other ever again.

 

Eventually he stepped out of the lift that carried him up, walking down the corridor until he stood in front of a door with number 212 on it. He clicked his key in and strolled inside. He had planned to spend the rest of his evening sitting leisurely on the couch while watching tv, a bag of potato chips in hand, and a bottle of carbonated drink on top of the desk. The following days were going to be his free days anyway.

 

He just put his plastic bag on top of the desk, when the bell rang inside his room, indicating a signal sent from someone behind the front door.

 

_Ding dong!_

 

He walked back to the door and opened it, revealing nothing but a bundle of clothes above the floor. Wait—

 

It wasn't only a bundle of clothes, but there was an infant inside! Murasakibara was surprised to see such little creature by his own eyes. He carefully picked the bundle up and observed the baby in his hands. The baby was sleeping, most likely having a sweet dream as the face would lit up in a smile. Wait wait—

 

Why did someone leave a baby in front of his apartment door? He looked around, searching for someone suspicious. But the hall was empty. _“_ _So what should I do?_ _”_ he thought. Wait wait wait—

 

Cases like this belonged to police officer or investigator or something along those lines. So he would need to report the new found infant to at least a police station nearby. The closest police station he knew was a bit farther than the closest supermarket. _Aha!_ He just got an idea.

 

He walked back into the room, carefully as to not wake up the slumbering infant in his arms, his current objective was to retrieve his wallet from his bedroom. The motive was clear, so he could buy more snacks. Handing the lost baby to police officer was just an excuse to drag his lazy feet around. Perfect.

 

However, when he bended forward a bit to reach the drawer on one of the table, vaguely remembering that he had put his wallet inside the night before, something was flown out of the bundles. It was a piece of paper. It flew onto the floor, making him impossible to get it. So he slowly put the baby down above his bed, and took the paper to check it. When he turned it, he found handwriting. After he read it, he was stoned to his spot.

 

_The baby's name is Murasakibara Kane. Please take care of him._

 

* * *

 

 

Ring of a coming call rang in five young men's respective phones. The Id caller, even though with different name, was indicating to the same person.

 

Akashi Seiijurou was calling the former members of Generation of Miracles. When they picked it up, they were greeted with the smooth voice of the red-head yet it brought along strong vibes to each word spoken.

 

"Greetings to all of you. I'll get straight to my point. We need to meet up this evening. All of us have to be present, as we need to discuss something important. I believe we face the same problem here, in form of human being, claiming to bear the same family name as you. Let's meet up at the spot we used to hang out during middle school. I hope to see your presence, and bring along the kid. We have many to discuss."

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

Akashi Jr.       : Hikari.

Hikari             : Hm?

Akashi Jr.       : How's the first meeting with your father?

Hikari             : It was like what we had expected before. He was dumbstruck to see me and hear my name. (Snickering a little)

Akashi Jr.       : (Chuckling) Well, who wouldn't?

Hikari             : (Humming and nodding)

Akashi Jr.       : By the way, Hikari, how about Takao-san? You met him first earlier.

Hikari             : Ah, he was panicking I could see. Like he was afraid of eating hallucinogenic drugs by accident. Ha! You should see how he persuaded my Dad to come back quickly. He was forcing him to come to handle my sudden appearance. (Giggling)

Akashi Jr.       : I thought Takao-san would have like you at first sight. That was quite unexpected.

Hikari             : Well, yeah me too. But then I tried to explain it to him slowly, and although it seemed impossible, he said he believed me. (Smiling softly)

Akashi Jr.       : So he was fine by then?

Hikari             : Of course! He even laughed to my Dad's reaction upon seeing me. Hilarious.

Akashi Jr.       : And what do you call him now?

Hikari             : (smirking) Taka-chan of course.


	2. Akashi Ryuuga Is A Genius, The Smaller Version Of His Own Father

****

Akashi Seijuuro was having a relatively good day. Going to college early in the morning, managing several basic students council stuffs, taking care of some small troubles made by few delinquents, and passing the day smoothly. All things on his to-do list for the day checked. He admitted that it was one good day, but at the same time was one boring day as well. None was too chaotic to handle, and none was too fascinating to see. It was all the usual routinity, the daily interaction, the common people and place. Nonetheless, he still made sure to control his composure throughout the day. It was this _being-a-Seijuuro_ thing for sure.

 

However, once he reached his apartment, the first thing he never failed to do recently was to openly sigh with his shoulders slightly went slump, all due to exhaustion, both his body and mind. Somehow, the last few months had been too taxing for him, neither because there were problematic affairs nor huge upcoming festival ahead, or any other things that could possibly be the case. It was all because there was nothing worth his interest as of late. In times like these that he became aware that he could miss his old loud high school teammates sometimes. Living alone might gave him many advantages, but it also gave him the few downsides.

 

But that point set aside, the next day would be a rare Saturday, since he actually had no plan for tomorrow. It was totally vacant list, one chance in a million that actually occured. When he realized that fact the previous day, he decided to randomly do things that he never got the proper chance to do since his college life began. Like having a stroll in the park, or sitting in a bench under a tree, or just simply observing kids on the playground. The point was, maybe he finally had the time to relax and calm his nerves.

 

He went to take a bath, and changed his clothes. In a few minutes, he took a seat at his room as he need to sort some last assignments. But before he could finish the task at hand, the bell to his apartment room rang. He stood and went to open the door.

 

The second he opened the door though, he swore that he was hallucinating. It was like he was facing himself, the mirror that magically appeared to show him the time when he was back in his early age as a kid. But the sight stood still by the next second, pulling him to realize the validity of the person standing before him.

 

Or a small boy to be precise.

 

Not older than ten he assumed. Only then that he noticed the different eye color from his own. They were deep brown, so very clear and innocent. He was wearing a simple black cap somehow, covering almost all of his red locks from mere view. Then the boy spoke up.

 

“Good afternoon, Akashi-san. May I come in, please?” the boy said politely.

 

Akashi stared curiously at the boy, before went down to reach the same eye level to him, and spoke, “Before I allow that, young gentleman, I need to clarify something first. How do you know me? And is there anybody with you? You look so young to wander alone around this place.”

 

“For one thing, sir, I know you because we are related by blood, and I wasn’t alone before, but now I am. Actually, it’s a long story, so if you let me in, I will fill you in as well. It’s uncomfortable talking in here. Oh, I almost forget. My name is Ryuuga, by the way,” he was bowing at the end of his sentence. The boy was explaining with calm demeanor so rare to be found in children around his age.

 

The older red head was fascinated. It really felt like he was talking to his younger self, minus the eye color. _“What an interesting encounter,”_ he thought. He stood back up as he said, “So, Ryuuga. I’d like you to come in, of course.”

 

In a minute, both of them were seated in the living room, at different couch with Akashi  facing the kid slightly from the side. He began the conversation once they settled into comfortable position. “So, Ryuuga. You said that you are a relative of mine. I never know I have one before, so if you care to elaborate more on that. And your story too, I’d like to hear that. State your motive coming to me as well, Ryuuga.”

 

The boy was overly calm, much to Akashi’s curiosity, and began his story, “First of all, I’m going to say boldly that I am, in fact, a very close relative to you. My full name is Akashi Ryuuga, and I was named after you. Just to avoid further confusion.”

 

At the mention of his surname, Akashi was furthermore brought to shock. But it was temporary, as it was soon replaced by the feeling of intrigued. There were hundreds of questions he needed to ask, but instead he said, “Elaborate your point, Ryuuga. I know there are more to that.”

 

The boy continued as if on cue, “Well, it might sound crazy, unbelievable, or even stupid idea. At first I couldn’t believe it myself, but with all the evidences I had gathered after the shocking discovery, I can assure you that the story I will soon tell you is not a lie at all.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Akashi and Ryuuga arrived at the appointed place, which was a cafe near the city park, about ten minutes walk from his apartment, three of his former schoolmates were already waiting. They were Murasakibara, Kise, and Midorima, with the addition of Takao. There were also the mysterious children.

 

Akashi must admit that they chose the place to sit nicely. It was in the far end, more secluded area than the other space in the room. And somehow, Akashi found something amusing with the seat arrangements, though the people present didn’t seem to notice. They were sitting around a rectangular table, sitting with their backs to the wall were Midorima, a young girl, and Takao. At Takao’s side in front of him were Kise, a smaller boy than Ryuuga wearing a similar black cap, then Murasakibara who was holding a sleeping infant with ease, a candy stick stuck out of his mouth. It was actually the tense air that filled the place, like an awkward elephant stuck in that room and they had no idea what was going on and what was left to do.

 

Which might be just the case at that point, considering the sudden situation they were facing.

 

Akashi let out an amused, soft chuckle as they awkwardly greeted Akashi at his arrival. It was not only the current situation, but also the fact that it had been a long time since they last encountered each other. Honestly, Akashi couldn’t find any better scenario to have them gather a reunion than the one they were currently having.

 

What made things a bit more interesting to see was the fact that Takao, out of all people, was the only adult that seemed nonchalant about it. He wasn’t tense or in panic, instead he seemed to enjoy the sight before him. Akashi assumed that the guy had known the matter beforehand, it was more fascinating rather than a shock anymore. Akashi could say they shared the mutual impression on the matter.

 

Akashi took a seat right across Kise, the vacant seat at Midorima’s side. He was followed by the smaller red head, that by the look of it, was more amused than anything a boy like him might should feel. They didn’t need to wait for long, as the sound of the rest was approaching, even before they saw them coming.

 

“I told you, Tetsu. This brat is downright liar. He’s deceitful, I swear! No way I’m having a son, a brat like him.”

 

“Hey! The name’s Ryou! R-Y-O-U!”

 

“Aomine-kun, you don’t need to state that all the time. I get what you mean, and it’s hard not to when I’m having the identical case myself.”

 

“Hey, hey. Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, stop bickering, will you? You make Shiro-kun uncomfortable.”

 

“Ah? That girl’s voice...” Takao trailed.

 

Just as Midorima wanted to answer the incomplete question, the last group arrived at the table. Just as expected, they were Kuroko and Aomine, with Momoi trailing close to them. Behind the female were two boys, one who was grinning cheekily and the smaller one clutching to Momoi’s jacket.

 

Akashi greeted them first, “Good to see you here, Tetsu, Daiki, and Momoi as well.”

 

While Kuroko greeted him back with short reply, and Aomine only grumbled with his face clearly pissed, Momoi gave them cheerful reply, “It’s great to see you too! Akashi-kun, Midorin, Ki-chan, Muk-kun. Long time no see you too! Ah, Takao-kun, Ryuuga-kun, Hikarin, Hakuba-kun, and little Kane-kun as well! Wahh, it’s so crowded today!”

 

“Momoi-cchi knew them already?” Kise wondered out loud the same question in everyone’s head.

 

“ _Hai_! They went to me before to get your address. We didn’t spend much time though, ‘cause I need to attend something. Ah, I should save it for later story, though. We’re here for the complete explanation, right? I’m curious too!” Momoi answered excitedly.

 

“That’s right,” Akashi added, “We’re here so we can clear up some confusion I know you’re all having right now. I heard it already from Ryuuga, but he still need to explain it to you. Momoi, Daiki, Tetsu, you should have a seat along with the kids.”

 

One boy who looked remarkably like Kuroko quickly sat next to Ryuuga, who only smiled to the boy. Then followed by Momoi at the end of the seat. On one side, from the closest one to Momoi, were sitting Kuroko, the so called Ryou, then Aomine. Once they were all seated, Akashi spoke again, “Well, anything you want to say first before Ryuuga begins the story?”

 

His question was met with silence. He said, “Good. Now Ryuuga, you may begin.”

 

With the given permission to finally speak, Ryuuga said, “First thing’s first, I’d like to say that it’s a really interesting encounter to meet all of you. I know it must be confusing, because we were too at the beginning. I don’t know how you might think of this story, but what I’m going to say is what we really have gone through. I must say that we, the six of us here, were just experiencing a very bizzare escapade we never thought is possible. We are actually from the future, accidently travelling back to the past, which is to say your current present.”

 

* * *

 

 

_\---Flashback---_

 

“Ne, ne, Ryuuga-aniki~ Why do they always tell us to play outside when they have this ‘ _secret meeting_ ’?” a small blonde boy asked his fellow friend while walking in group.

 

The six small individuals were going to the park in the resident area, walking by the sidewalk. Ryuuga was leading in the front with his hand holding onto Shiroya, Ryou and Hakuba behind them, and Hikari at the back with both her hands keeping Kane safely close to her chest.

 

The red head answered his friend by saying, “I don’t know, Hakuba-kun. I asked them one time about it, but they said it’s because they cannot tell anything that it is called _‘secret’_. It makes sense, don’t you think?”

 

Hakuba bumped his fist into his open palm as he exclaimed, “Ahh! So that’s why! I get it, Ryuuga-aniki~”

 

Ryou, who was having his hands behind his head all the time, jumped in as well, “It doesn’t matter to me though. I like playing outside! It’s fun, especially with all of you! Hehe.”

 

“You only love playing around, after all. It’s no wonder,” the only girl in the group joined in their little conversation.

 

They were having their own little chat, until they finally reached the park. Or more specifically, the park’s playground center. The place was filled with other children, but it wasn’t so crowded like in holidays. Ryou was the first to immediately  skip his way through the gate and play around like he owned the place. Hakuba quickly joined in, with high spirit almost on par with Ryou.

 

“Be careful, Hakuba! Ryou, play safely, okay?” Akashi called from behind them, getting a wave of hand and a playful _“Hai, hai”_ from the little blonde. The other blue haired boy was nowhere in sight in matter of seconds.

 

“So, what are we gonna do, Ryuuga?” Hikari asked, who was standing beside the calm boy. Hikari was the oldest one among them and a bit taller than the rest of them by far, but when it came to their little group, Ryuuga was always the one to choose the final decision for them.

 

Ryuuga, instead of answering outright, looked into Shiroya’s eyes and asked him, “What do you say, Shiroya? You want to play inside?”

 

The petite boy only nodded his head and hummed softly. Both Ryuuga and Hikari only smiled sincerely at the boy’s response. Ryuuga said, “Come on then. We’ll accompany you there.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ryuuga and the others approached Ryou and Hakuba in a space under the sliding section, it was almost an hour since they went out. They had been told to come back after an hour, and Ryuuga was given the responsibility to remind the rest about the time. He promised to do that, so he should get the group to go home soon.

 

“Ryou, Hakuba, it’s time to go home,” Ryuuga said when he was two steps away behind the kneeling boys.

 

The sudden presence startled the two kids, that they let out a small shriek.

 

“Ah! Ryuuga-aniki!” Hakuba cried, slightly pouting at the smiling red head.

 

“Woah! Ryuuga-aniki! You gave us a shock there. Fyuh, it’s lucky that I don’t have a lung attack,” Ryou said, letting out a deep breath of relieve.

 

“It’s ‘heart attack’, Ryou-baka,” said Hikari as she corrected her younger friend.

 

Ryou was close to retort back, but Ryuuga was quick to intervene the conversation, before it might get out of hands. He said, “Well, you heard what I said, right? It’s time to go back.”

 

The two younger boys looked at each other before they were giggling, like they were sharing a silent secret between themselves. Then Ryou spoke up, “Ryuuga-aniki, you like interesting things, right?”

 

Ryuuga was eyeing the boys before he answered, “Yes. Something the matter?”

 

“How about mysterious things?” Hakuba joined in.

 

Ryuuga sighed. He knew something was going on behind the two boys before him, so he said, “I also like mysterious things. Such as this one where the two of you seem to hide something from us. Will you tell us soon or should we go home after all?”

 

The two boys grinned wider, then Ryou said, “We’ll tell you, don’t worry. Come on!” He moved out from the spot toward the door, followed by Hakuba and the rest of them behind him. Ryou was leading the group toward a less crowded area, until they reached the end of the long hall that was empty of people. There was no one aside from the six of them there.

 

While Hikari was taking her time to look around, Ryuuga spoke up, “So, what is it that you want to show us to?”

 

This time Hakuba was the one to reply cheerfully, “We’re not there yet, Ryuuga-aniki. You’ll be surprised, we’re sure you’ll be interested though!”

 

Ryuuga was rising his eyebrows, but didn’t said anything. He noticed earlier that at the end of the hall was hanging an ivory-colored curtain, almost resembling the color of the wall. There wasn’t anything special with it and the fabric was so plain. When they reached the place, Ryou was standing in front of the curtain, facing the rest of them while smiling knowingly. He suspected that ‘the mysterious thing’ they stated before was lying behind the curtain. So he waited them to move on their pace.

 

“Well, are you ready?” Ryou asked them, stepping a bit to the side while one of his hand clutched to the fabric.

 

Hikari answered for them, “Just get with it already, Ryou,” she said, faking a bored tone.

 

Ryou pouted at her, but said nothing nonetheless. Instead, he let a moment of stillness between them to give a theatrical effect, then yanked the curtain fully. The movement revealed something that should’ve been expectable to exist in the palace, but the sight told them otherwise.

 

Behind the curtain, was a small empty room. The room almost looked like a perfect cube, without anything inside. Only six walls painted in the same color as the curtain, with an opening that served as a door. However, at the wall across them was another door, but in circular shape instead. It was open, but what laid beyond was unseen from where they were standing, still gathering outside the room.

 

"Hehe, it looks interesting and mysterious, right?" Ryou said, almost sounded proud of their little discovery.

 

"Hmm. It's so plain and uncommon for a playground center, but mysterious indeed," Ryuuga commented.

 

"Ne, ne, Ryuuga-aniki. We should go inside, there's something more interesting to see!" Hakuba said excitingly.

 

Ryuuga exchanged glance with Shiroya and Hikari, who gave him a bland look and a shrug respectively. Kane, who was awake at the moment, was playing Hikari's hairs while in the girl's hold.

 

"Fine, then. We should at least check it out before coming back," Ryuuga decided. Ryou and Hakuba seemed so determined to show them something, so the least thing he could do was to comply to make them satisfied.

 

Ryuuga took steps forward, but as soon as his foot met the floor, something totally unexpected happened. From the spot he was standing, appeared mysteriously swirling orange lines that seemed to brush the floor like it was being painted, moving by itself and making circular-like motions, filling the plain surface with finely etched lines. On second glance and a quick inspection around, he realized that the lines didn’t emerge from his spot, but from the opening he was passing through. The lines went to all directions, the floor and the wall slowly but sure covered with curving lines that resembled artwork of some kind. It even covered the ceiling as well.

 

As the other, aside from the grinning Ryou and Hakuba, was taking in the sight with awe on their expression, Ryuuga managed to notice the details. The lines, still moving endlessly, were moving in a slow but steady pace. By the time he was looking, the lines were covering half of the room already, and by the look of it would eventually reach the other door across the room. Upon further observation, he noticed that the color shimmered in a soft manner and slightly changed into another shade, the different so delicate that people wouldn’t be able to tell if it hadn’t change into another significant color. The width of the lines were varied, from a single hairline into a painting brush stroke. The lines were constantly moving too, like they were leaves under the mercy of lazy wind. Oddly enough, there were no line that overlapped with the other, as it swirled endlessly.

 

“It’s amazing, right, right?” Hakuba stated excitedly from his spot behind the mesmerized group.

 

Ryou, who was standing at his side, added as well, “What do you say? Isn’t it cool?”

 

Hikari was the first to say her thought, she said, “I’m not sure what’s the right word to put it, but... I think this is oddly beautiful.”

 

Ryuuga couldn’t deny the truth in her words. It was odd, from the fact that there was a mysterious empty room in a playground center, to the appearance of the strange moving lines on the room’s surface. It might be a new technology related to room decoration or something alike, but he couldn’t be sure. It was also beautiful in a way, in spite of its simplicity, but they somehow found themselves captured by the sight. What made it more astounding, it was the first step into the room that became the trigger of the emerging ‘lively’ lines. It almost looked like the room greeted their arrival and invited them over to explore until the further end of the place.

 

“Hikari is right in a way. For me, I’d be lying if I say I’m not intrigued. How did you find this, Ryou, Hakuba?” Ryuuga said with obvious curiosity, albeit his composure stayed calm the entire time.

 

“Hehe, we kinda found it by accident. Hakuba said he wanted to pee, so we went to the toilet. But after that, we were wandering around the place, and then we found this room!” Ryou told the group, keeping the wide smile of his all the time.

 

“At first Ryou didn’t want to accompany me, though,” Hakuba provided his side of story as well, slightly pouting at the boy beside him.

 

“Well, that doesn’t matter now, right! We found this place in the end,” Ryou said as he tried to argue.

 

Then Ryuuga intervened by saying, “So, what do you suggest we do, then?” He would always ask their opinion in order to know what they thought concerning some matters. It was a trait that his parent taught him personally.

 

Ryou’s ears immediately perked at that, and he went to stand at Ryuuga’s unoccupied side, and said, “What about we check that door, Ryuuga-aniki?”

 

“That’s right, Ryuuga-aniki. Let’s go there!” Hakuba quickly joined in at Ryou’s side.

 

Ryuuga then turned his head a bit to face Hikari who was standing slightly behind him. “What do you say, Hikari?”

 

Hikari was thinking for a few seconds, until she spoke up, “I honestly don’t know. But what if we’re intruding people’s property by going to this room? Who knows that we’re supposed not to be here. And actually, we should’ve been going home by now. That’s what I think, but you’re the one to decide, Ryuuga.” At the end of her sentence, the youngest among them, the little Kane, managed to let out a happy squeal of delight as to show his joy being inside the room.

 

“You’re no fun, Hikari-neechan~ Who knows there’s something more interesting in there? Isn’t it sounded like an adventure to you? Aah, I know! You’re girl, that’s why you’re not interested in adventure,” Ryou said, eyeing the girl knowingly and acting like he just hit the point.

 

Hikari scoffed a bit, a standard _‘duh’_ look sent to Ryou as she said, “Me being a girl has nothing to do with that, Ryou.”

 

“Then how about we check the place before going back home? Just a quick adventure, and if Ryuuga-aniki says we need to come back, then we will go immediately. Can we go then?” Hakuba suggested.

 

Ryuuga could only smile at them. He expected no less from the daughter of one of the best doctor in Japan, and the other two were just as eager as usual when the word ‘adventure’ was involved. Then he turned to face the last person, the baby blue-haired Shiroya that was still holding onto his hand. “What about you, Shiroya?” he called to him, catching the boy’s attention.

 

However, they didn’t exchange anymore words between themselves as they were only staring into each other’s eyes. Well, Shiroya wasn’t exactly vocal on daily basis, and he usually just followed what the others were doing. Ryuuga could simply not asking the younger boy, but he still tried everytime. He wished that the boy would say what he really wanted in mind, but he couldn’t force him to do so.

 

After ending the eye contact, he stared at the door across them. The door-like hole was undoubtedly open, without anything to close it. But he failed to see anything beyond that. It was pitch dark, not even a silhouette to be seen. And just like Ryou and Hakuba, Ryuuga was a curious boy. But his curiousity had always been guided by careful consideration. He always made sure his decision wasn’t opted by hasty choice, something that he learned by observing his father’s works.

 

Ryuuga finally said, “I think we can check the place out. However, like Hakuba said, if I say it’s enough already, then it’s time to go back. Are you all fine with that?”

 

“Yesss!” Ryou exclaimed while punching his fist to the air.

 

“Yeay!”Hakuba joined in the happiness.

 

“Well, if you say so,” Hikari said. Beneath her nonchalant attitude, Ryuuga knew that the girl was probably curious too. He never said it to her though.

 

The room was finally covered in lines completely, the end being the only other opening in the room. The waves of lines were still moving ever so slowly, and the shade of color still changes from their side into the other side. Ryuuga was the only one to notice these.

 

“Let’s go then. The faster we check it, the faster we can go home. We will make our parents worry if we don’t come home soon. Come on,”  Ryuuga said as he led them going toward the circular opening. Once they were standing right before the opening, they had to line with Ryuuga and Shiroya in the front, Ryou and Hakuba in the middle, and Hikari standing behind them while carrying Kane. The opening wasn’t big enough for adults to stand up straight, but with their heights no one needed to bent over, but it still wouldn’t fit for three of them to line together.

 

One thing bothered Ryuuga. Even though they were standing right before the open entrance, he still couldn’t see anything. It was like he was seeing the void itself. He realized that maybe his decision this time wasn’t a very good idea, but with the practically skipping friends right behind him, and his nagging mind that pulled out the most of his curiousity, and the urge to be bold had gotten the best of him at the moment, he knew he wouldn’t back down. _“I need to be extra careful this time,”_ he thought to himself.

 

“I need you to wait behind me as I look for a way. Don’t initiate any move before I say so, alright?” Ryuuga said without looking behind. He heard his friends said their reply as he let go Shiroya’s hand. He took a step forward, still seeing total blackness. For a second he wondered if he was just facing a black painted wall, but as soon as the idea came he dismissed it right away. He wasn’t sure why though. Maybe the chilly steady wind that seemed to come from the empty space before him. Maybe his gut as a mere kid that told him so.

 

The five other kids, or four to be exact, was focusing their eyes to their comrade. There were the feeling of excitement, curiousity, anxiety, and a mix of other feelings. But Ryuuga had told them to wait, so that was the only thing they could do.

 

Ryuuga took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he moved his right foot into the entrance, and like what he half expected, it didn’t met any hard surface of a wall. It went through, and when he put it down slowly to look for surface, he actually found his foot on a solid ground.

 

It was still in pitch darkness. He dared himself to move his hands, to touch something in order to make himself sure. He ended up grasping the sides of the entrance, his fingers meeting the still unseen hard wall. He braced himself for the last food he was yet to move. When the tip of his left food touch the floor, or a surface he deemed as a floor, another unexpected thing happened.

 

A bright light engulfed his sight. If he hadn’t had the subconscious to shut his eyelids tight, he might’ve been gone blind.

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

Aomine          : Oi, brat! Stop running, will you?!

Ryou              : It’s not ‘brat’! It’s Ryou, you hear me?! (laughing)

Aomine          : Whatever! Stop running or I will—aaakh! (crouching on the floor while holding his foot)

Ryou              : (stop running about ten steps away) Hmm? What happened? Did you hurt yourself?

Aomine          : (grumbling lowly) I think I just kick the wall too hard.

Ryou              : The wall? (tilting his head a bit)

Aomine          : Yeah, it’s so painful. Hey, can you get me something from the kitchen? I don’t think I can walk in this state.

Ryou              : Hmm?? (tilting his head into another side)

Aomine          : What’re you doing? Get me a medicine quickly!

Ryou              : You know what, Dad?

Aomine          : I’m not your—

Ryou              : (ignoring) That’s very obvious.

Aomine          : What?

Ryou              : Your acting.

Aomine          : Huh?? I’m not acting! It’s—

Ryou              : How can someone accidently kick the wall when he’s running after someone that goes another way? Were you running into the wall by yourself?

Aomine          : That’s—

Ryou              : And medicine? But Hikari-neechan told me that if I ever hurt myself by collyding with a hard surface—

Aomine          : It’s ‘colliding’.

Ryou              : —then I should get a pack of ice to the place it hurts. So it’s not medicine, right?

Aomine          : (quiet, his hair covering his eyes)

Ryou              : You know, Dad, if I haven’t seen you before doing the same trick like this on me, I would’ve fallen for it. It was lucky Ryuuga-aniki and Hikari-neechan told me how to know the trick! Hahaha! That won’t—

Aomine          : Run.

Ryou              : —work again! I’m the—

Aomine          : Run, brat.

Ryou              : —super Ryou of all time! Yoohoo!

Aomine          : Gerrrraaaaa!!! (suddenly running from his position and roaring loudly)

Ryou              : HUWAAAAA!!!!


	3. A Mysterious Tunnel

Ryuuga was still closing his eyes tight, not daring just yet to open them to the blinding light. But it was the thug on his shirt that made him slowly open his brown orbs. Upon opening them, he casted his eyes down to the petite boy beside him, the one who seemed to get him out of his temporary shock. However, something quickly diverted his attention back to the sight presented before him.

 

In front of the group, was a tunnel. Not the ordinary plain tunnel, but the one that held the same amount of mysterious vibes with the room behind them. The tunnel had the same background colour with the room, and the unique strokes of circular orange lines were also there, ‘behaving’ just the same with the previous sight in the room. From his position, Ryuuga could see that the path ahead wasn’t linear, the tunnel seemed to curve a few degree to the right, leaving him clueless to what lied ahead. Whereas it should be enough to make him worry, what with all the peculiarity, he found himself curious more than anything.

 

A sudden but light bump to his back pulled him to realize that his friends were talking to him.

 

“Ne, Ryuuga-aniki? Isn’t this exciting? Let’s explore the mysterious tunnel together!” Ryou practically jumped with excitement right behind his back.

 

“Let’s gooo!” Hakuba joined in with the cheerful remark.

 

Ryuuga smiled softly. Those two were like a pair of bundles filled with pure joy for most of the time. He replied, “Come on then. Let’s see where it will bring us to.”

 

The six of them started walking in the tunnel. Surprisingly, it went further than Ryuuga expected beforehand. The tunnel had several curved path, and Ryuuga was sure that the entire tunnel was heading upward just the slightest degrees, something that was overlooked by the others. But he didn’t want to spoil the fun by assuming or making a theory as to what might be the case, so he decided to distract himself with the conversation the group were having. Between the light talk, he found out quite an odd fact.

 

“You saw a light, you said?” Hikari asked Ryuuga after he briefly told them what he had encountered prior to the finding of the tunnel.

 

“Yes, a blinding light to be exact. It forced me to shut my eyes tight, or otherwise I might have gone blind. So you didn’t see it?” Ryuuga asked them back.

 

This time Hakuba was the one to answer him, “Hmm, after you passed that door we only saw the tunnel. It was like someone switched the light on, and then these lines began covering the tunnel’s wall as well. We didn’t see any blinding light though, Ryuuga-aniki.”

 

Ryou joined in and said, “Maa, what’s the matter anyway? It just gives us more mysteries to solve, right? It’ll be exciting, I can tell!”

 

Ryuuga however wasn’t replying, as he was too preoccupied with his own thought. He swore that there was a really bright light when he fully entered the tunnel, how could it didn’t reach the group standing just right behind him? The thought disturbed his peace, and his curiousity slowly began to fade.

 

Suddenly, another fact struck his mind. He replayed a certain sentence stated by Hakuba.

 

_“It was like someone switched the light on.”_

 

Light? But how?

 

Ryuuga abruptly stopped his pace at the sudden realization that hit him. He averted his eyes to inspect the tunnel’s wall around them. He recalled the room connected with the tunnel, and the fact hit him hard.

 

There was no lamp or any light source both in the room and in the tunnel. Yet the space around them was so clear in their eyes, as if the surface itself had any kind of magic to glow its natural light for all eyes to see. The fact stunned him at the spot, his brain working in all direction as though the answer was somewhere in his mind.

 

He heard his friends asking him from behind, and he turned around to face them all. They all stopped talking, sensing that Ryuuga would say something.

 

“We should go back now,” he said.

 

The response was obviously shock, which led into other various feedback.

 

Ryou jumped in disbelieve, “But we haven’t reach the end of the tunnel!”

 

Hakuba was half sighing in regret, “Why so soon, Ryuuga-aniki~?”

 

Shiroya at his side didn’t say anything, but it was clear in his eyes that even he was shock with the sudden decision.

 

With a yawning Kane in her hands, Hikari contributed her mind as well, “I must agree. I feel uneasy in this place. There must be a solid reason if Ryuuga says so. Furthermore, didn’t we agree before that if Ryuuga says anything to go back then we should follow his lead?”

 

Hakuba was practically pouting as he slowly said, “I know that, Hikari-neechan. But—”

 

“We didn’t get to see anything yet!” Ryou finished his blonde friend’s sentence, both hands curled into fists at his side, face filled with disappoinment.

 

Ryuuga didn’t waver a bit though. Instead, with the same amount if not more firmness in his voice, he said, “I decided that we’ve seen enough to this point. And a deal is a deal, and we all agreed to it. Or you’re saying that you forget the deal, Ryou?”

 

Ryou was taken aback by the remark. He casted his eyes downward, and with an obvious difficulty, he said with low voice, “Alright, if aniki says so.”

 

Ryuuga let out a soft smile. He honestly dislike when he had to put an end to his friends’ impromptu adventures, especially when they suddenly lost the vibrant joy from before, but it was for the better. Or so he thought. He couldn’t risk anything when there was no adult around to accompany them. The decision was solely up to him alone, which in more than several occasions were important to be made.

 

Then they proceeded to walk back, with Hikari now at the front of the row. Ryou was walking with head hanging low, looking mildly dejected with the short trip. It was obvious that the dark blue haired boy was the most upset about his choice. Ryuuga felt like he needed to do something about it.

 

Ryuuga brought his hand up to rest lightly on Ryou’s hunched shoulder. Ryou blinked upon the contact, and turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder and stared back at Ryuuga’s smiling face. The red head said, “Say, Ryou. Next time “The Castle” is open, I’ll show you the hidden corridor I’ve been telling you about. How’s that sound?”

 

Ryou was processing the words for a second before the glint of excitement came back to his face. He promptly grinned at the promise and said, “That sounds cool, aniki! I look after it!”

 

“It’s ‘look forward’, Ryou-baka,” Hikari said nonchalantly.

 

Ryou pouted at the remark, and soon the conversation took over the brief silence. Ryuuga smiled, and so was Shiroya at his side. However, when they reached the end of the tunnel, the smiles dismissed quickly.

 

Instead of an opening, stood before the group, was a solid concrete wall.

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

Ryuuga          : (In the middle of explaining) There was no opening however, we were met with a wall instead.

Ryou              : Ryuuga-aniki~

Ryuuga          : Something the matter, Ryou?

Ryou              : I’m hungry. Can we get some food?

Ryuuga          : But it’s not dinner time yet.

Ryou              : I know~ Don’t blame me, my dad doesn’t stock snack in the house, so I’m starving~

Aomine          : Huhhh?! What’s that, brat?! Are you blaming me now?

Akashi            : (ignoring Aomine) Ryuuga, when was the last time you eat?

Ryuuga          : We ate lunch already. Though it seems that it wasn’t enough for Ryou.

Ryou              : ‘Course it wasn’t enough! Hey, Shiroya! Aren’t you hungry too?

Shiroya           : (nodding his head slowly)

Ryou              : See, Ryuuga-aniki. (winking to Shiroya’s way)

Ryuuga          : Hmm... Dad?

Akashi            : (smiling) How about let them order some food for us, then? It’s still early for dinner, but surely it can’t be too bad to have it sooner than usual, right?

Ryuuga          : Fine, then. Ryou, you may go and order for us, okay?

Ryou              : Yesss!

Momoi           : I’ll order the food with him, nee~

Kuroko          : I’ll go with them as well.

(A while later)

Ryou              : We’re back! (putting the plates down with Kuroko and Momoi in tow)

Ryuuga          : (examining the food) Ryou.

Ryou              : Yes, aniki?

Ryuuga          : Why did you order sweet cakes _only_?

Ryou              : Aa... Because... It’s not main dish?

Ryuuga          : And why is it not main dish instead?

Ryou              : Because... It’s not dinner time yet?

Ryuuga          : (sighing in defeat)

Akashi            : (smiling with amusement)

Ryuuga          : Please, stop smiling, Dad. (another sigh)


	4. The End of the Tunnel

The fact that stood before them was shocking, incomprehensible discovery. At first they were confirming that the wall in front of them was solid, and there was no opening on the flat hard surface. Whereas Ryuuga found it disturbing that after a brief walk, only three minutes or five at best, the entrance was now covered completely, Ryou seemed to be hyped instead. As opposed to the previous decision, now there wasn’t any other choice in Ryuuga’s favor, much to Ryou’s liking.

 

“What should we do, Ryuuga?” Hikari asked her fellow friend, all the while trying to calm the shaking Hakuba due to the unexpected turn. It was clear that the little blonde was close to crying, the watery eyes were the only prove needed.

 

“What else could we do except keep going forward, right? My dad told me if everything’s a bummer to you, go straight ahead,” Ryou quoted vigorously.

 

“A-a-aniki, w-w-what are we g-gonna do?” Hakuba stuttered, clearly shaking with anxiety.

 

Ryou lightly punched Hakuba in the shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, Hakuba. A grand adventure is waiting for us! If anything happens, the great Ryou will protect you all! No need to be afraid, ‘kay!” Ryou grinned proudly at his own remark.

 

Hakuba stared at his friend, holding in a sniffle. “R-really, Ryou?”

 

“Really! Just trust me!” Ryou pumped his fist confidently.

 

Ryuuga sighed. There wasn’t anyway to disagree with Ryou at the moment, when there was clear there was no other way out but to venture ahead. It was full of unforeseen risks, but there wasn’t any option either. At least Ryou brought a positive vibe into the circle despite the circumstances, something that Ryuuga was grateful for. While Ryuuga already had a hard time to chase away the fear in Shiroya’s eyes, Ryou could simply ease down the anxiety with a few words. It wasn’t entirely gone, but the encouraging words gave the others hope.

 

“Well, it may be dangerous, but we can’t afford to stay still. We have to move, and like Ryou said, there is only one option to go ahead. Let’s just hope for the best,” Ryuuga said, deciding for the group.

 

“Ja, let’s gooo!” Ryou excitedly walked ahead, unaware that he was taking over Ryuuga’s position at the front line, but the red head didn’t say anything to it and let him lead the group instead.

 

The second trip back within the tunnel was different than the first time. Whereas the first was filled with conversation, the second one was relatively quiet except for Ryou’s humming. Ryuuga was still holding Shiroya’s hand, Hakuba was clutching a bit of Ryuuga’s clothes closely from behind, and Hikari was now carrying the sleeping Kane at the back of the group.

 

After around ten minutes of walk from the starting point, they finally reached the end of the tunnel. But this time, the wall that stood before them supported a ladder up the wall, leading into a circle steel-like object, which seemed to be an opening of a way out. Strangely enough, even though it was painted with the same background colour as the wall, the circle was the only area not covered by the orange—now mixed with more yellow than the previous shade in the room—curved lines. The previously many lines seemed to be emerging together at some point, leaving only four lines at the rim of the steely object above their heads.

 

The height of the tunnel had impossibly changed as well, whereas it wouldn’t be possible for adult to enter the tunnel without bending forward, now at this point the arched ceiling might be a head higher that Ryuuga’s father. It wasn’t significant for the others to realize, but both Ryuuga and Hikari had silently taken note of the change somewhere in the middle of the tunnel.

 

“Look, look! It can be our way out, right? Ne, Ryuuga-aniki, can we open it?” Ryou said enthusiatically, slightly jumping in his spot.

 

Hakuba, who was feeling anxious before, now started to look curious as well. “Woah, it looks heavy though. But it’s a good sign, right, Ryuuga-aniki? There’s a way out!”

 

Hikari then said, “There’s a possibility that it is locked from outside though. But we can at least try it.”

 

“Well, how about Ryou trying to open it?” Ryuuga suggested.

 

“Alright! The super strong Ryou will open it for you. Watch me, okay!” Ryou said excitedly before promptly climbing the ladder up until the top. He used one hand to hold onto the ladder’s bar, and one hand to grip the handle of the object above his head. Surprisingly, it wasn’t locked. And despite the steel appearance, it wasn’t as heavy as he thought.

 

Knowing that he could easily push it open, he reported it first to the group bellow. “Ryuuga-aniki, it’s open! Should I open it now?”

 

“Open it, Ryou. But slowly, and check the surroundings first before you step out. If it’s safe, tell us soon,” Ryuuga calmly said.

 

“Got it, aniki,” Ryou replied before doing the exact order. He pushed the lid of the tunnel open, and took a peep with half of his head outside. The sight astounded him. Even he knew it was impossible, so he blinked several times. The view didn’t waver.

 

Before him, was an area covered with grass, planted with trees here and there. It was quiet, and no one was seen around. And the fact that he was seeing the landscape from the ground level simply made his blood rush to another level of excitement. He grinned. He was going to love this adventure this time.

 

“It’s safe!” he announced to the other before making a move. Once he was outside, he jumped on his feet immediately and looked around. He took in the sight with awe. Around him was a vast area of natural green, with concrete street that curved the path around. There were vacant benches scattered at some places as well. The wind was warm, and he took in a breath gladly to welcome the fresh scent in the air.

 

“Woah~! It’s awesome!” Hakuba said excitedly from behind. There was also a gasp of shock coming from Hikari, who was momentarily distracted with the view instead of taking Kane from Ryuuga at the top of the ladder. Shiroya, albeit silent all the while, took a few steps forward to glance around. It was clear in his expression that he was mesmerized with the view, just like what the others felt as well.

 

Once Ryuuga climbed up, his eyes widened considerably. Never in his short span of life so far that he ever witnessed so much green coming from nature right before his eyes. In their town, what they ever got to see was a hill from afar, a constricted area without any visitor allowed. It was truly stunning to have such prosperous soil under his feet, and to breath a huge scale of fresh air. His hand moved to touch the nearby bush, and his palm graced with a real leaf. He stood quietly for a moment of appreciation.

 

“It’s so cool! I love this place! Say, Ryuuga-aniki. Where are we? Are we still in the town? I never saw this place before!” Ryou proclaimed with so much spirit that he practically had stars in his eyes.

 

That exclamation got Ryuuga’s attention, as he pondered over the question slowly. He was sure that there wasn’t any place in the town that resembled this show of foliage, but a piece of memory reminded him of a possible answer. As a child, he managed to read and memorize things quickly than the average amount of other children. He recalled a certain book that provided history information with colorful drawing and illustration. Between the pages, there was a particular one that explained something vividly similar to the place they were currently in.

 

He turned around to face the group and said, “It may sound impossible, but from a book I have read, there is only one answer I know. It’s the City Park of Tokyo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

Kise                : Wait, wait. So there’s no park in the future Tokyo?

Ryuuga          : There is at least one park in each district, but they are different than the ones here.

Ryou              : Uh-huh. Park back in the town is a reaaally tall building, and it’s a place where people come to when they’re not working. But there’s no tree or grass or bush or anything natural whatsoever. Other places than the playground are sooo boring to me.

Hikari             : Right, because playing is all you think about. No wonder you’re dumb.

Ryou              : What?! Hikari-neechan is  mean! Say it too, Hakuba!

Hakuba          : Right! Hikari-neechan is soo mean!

Hikari             : I’m not mean! I’m just saying the truth! Right, Taka-chan?

Takao             : Eeh??! Why am I involved in this? Shin-chan~

Midorima      : I... I...

Murasakibara           : Heyy, what about food store? Is there any in your park?

Hakuba          : Waa, there are lots of food store there! A lot of sweets! I like it there!

Kane               : (letting out a happy squeal)

Murasakibara           : Aa, Kane-chin likes sweets too?

Ryou              : Of course, he likes it! Who doesn’t, right?

Hikari             : You can’t eat too much though. You’ll have cavity.

Ryou              : You’re no fun, Hikari-neechan.

Hakuba          : Right, right. No fun, Hikari-neechan.

Momoi           : Hikari-chan is so smart, ne~ You guys should listen to her.

Ryou, Hakuba          : Eeeehh?!

Aomine          : That’s right, brat. Better listen to the girl.

Ryou              : Shuddup, Dad. You like snacks too, ain’t ya?

Aomine          : Huhh? What’s that, boy?

Kuroko          : Don’t deny that, Aomine-kun. Your liking to snack is almost on par with Murasakibara-kun.

Aomine          : Oi, Tetsu! You should’ve supported me! How can you...

Kise                : Stop dodging from the truth, Aomine-cchi. I can confirm that too, you know.

Aomine          : Wha...

Akashi            : (whispering to Ryuuga) They are so lively, don’t you think, Ryuuga?

Ryuuga          : (whispering back) Too much lively, but better than the awkward from before. Right, Dad?

Akashi            : (smiling knowingly)

Ryuuga          : (turning to his side) Shiroya, do you want to eat my cake?

Shiroya           : (nodding slowly)

Ryou              : Aa! Ryuuga-aniki gives his cake to Shiroya again!

Hakuba          : Aa, that’s not fair!

Hikari             : Ryuuga! (glaring with disbelief)

Ryuuga          : (smiling innocently) ...Yes?


	5. A Quick Plan To Set

After Ryuuga's revelation about the park, the group went around together, trying to find out any clue to prove the second oldest's assumption. He had explained beforehand that it was a mere guess, a really wild one, but there was the only answer came up to his mind at that moment. Hikari also contributed her opinion, that there wasn't any place in their district hold any resemblance to the open park, unless they had somehow penetrated the forbidden territory through the tunnel, which was as wild as the first suspicion. Either way, Ryuuga decided they had to move to look for informations and the likes.

 

Their first evidence was the board where the park name was engraved with bold and capital words, written in both kanji and roman, Tokyo City Park. That was worrying enough for Ryuuga and Hikari, since the two of them knew the history of the said park, having the knowledge of the time when the park was closed permanently in favor of new buildings and facilities. Ryuuga didn't feel like being proud with his initial assessment.

 

The next evidence, or rather another new revelation this time, was from a nearby small stall that sold newspapers, magazines and tabloids. Hikari was the first to reach the stall, asking the nice seller the newspaper for the day. The numbers of year alone was enough to shake her to the core.

 

The numbers printed on the corner of the paper was years before her own birth date. Oh my, on second thought, it was even way back before her parents' marriage!

 

She stared with big disbelieving eyes, didn't have enough comprehension to what was shown before her. She didn't even realize the group had approached her already, standing on her side and behind.

 

"What's the matter, Hikari-neechan? Do you find something in there?" Hakuba asked her from her left, trying to see the paper in the girl's hands.

 

Hikari took a deep breath before she said, "Ryuuga, you're right before."

 

"About what, about what?" Ryou said excitedly from Hikari's right, grinning all the while.

 

Ryuuga spoke up, "Really? Unbelievable! I didn't think it's possible though, even though I was the one who suggested the idea."

 

"Look at the date," Hikari said, giving the paper for Ryuuga to see. The boy then gave Kane in return to the girl's hold.

 

Ryuuga took the paper and read the date, and surely, it proved the timeline he had guessed in the first place. Though it was still far from his humble assumption. At this rate, they had fallen far way back to the time where none of their parents had married just yet. Counting quickly, it must be around their college time.

 

"What should we do now, Ryuuga?" Hikari asked.

 

Ryou answered instead, "Of course we should have an adventure here! Right right?"

 

Ryuuga smiled at the blue haired boy. He put the paper back to the stall before he answered, "Before that, Ryou, we should have a discussion about this. But first, let's go somewhere comfortable to talk."

 

The group then went back inside the park and promptly found a long bench under a dense tree. Hikari sat at the end of the bench with Kane on her lap, followed by Hakuba, then Ryou, and Shiroya at the other end. Ryuuga decided to keep standing before them as they made their next plan.

 

“So, what are we gonna do next, Ryuuga-aniki?” Hakuba asked.

 

Ryou replied him instead, “Didn’t I tell you already? We’re gonna have adventure here! A great one!” he said, still overflowing with apparent excitement.

 

Ryuuga smiled at the response. He said, “Well, let’s just call this an adventure like Ryou says, it will feel better to dub it like that, won’t it?”

 

Hakuba and Ryou were visibly amazed by the statement, and it was clear in their—or at least Hakuba’s—expressions that all anxiety had vanished from their mind. Ryuuga stared softly at Shiroya in attempt to reassure him silently, and the calm blue eyes were instantly back on the second youngest boy. Hikari stayed silent as she let out a small smile in relieve; Ryuuga could always chase away doubt and anxiety from the others so well.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what did you do then?” Aomine asked Ryuuga with the same curiosity on everyone’s faces.

 

“Well, we figured out that it’s best to stay with our respective parent here for a while as we look for clue and information on how to get back to our time. But we met a dead end, because none of us know where you live at. But luckily, Hikari recalled Momoi-san’s address from her time in college, or current address actually,” Ryuuga calmly explained.

 

“Wait, how come Hikari-cchi knows Momoi-cchi’s address and not her own parent’s?” Kise asked curiously.

 

“I don’t know either about that. Hikari, will you tell us?” and all sets of eyes turned to look at her.

 

Despite being at the center of attention suddenly, she remained calm as she said, “Momoi-san always tells us her story whenever our families do a gathering, and the last time we met, she told her time during college and I was there listening to it with Ryou. The rest weren’t arrived at that moment.”

 

Looks of understanding flashed at everybody’s faces, when suddenly Aomine hit Ryou in the head; not really hard but still made a loud response from the little Aomine.

 

“Ouch! Hurts! Why hit me, Dad?!” Ryou protested strongly. 

 

“You complain to that? I thought you are super strong?” Aomine replied with a teasing smile.

 

Ryou was slightly taken aback by that, but his expression was quickly replaced by a pouting. “That’s not hurt! Not at all! But what did I do wrong? Ne, Ryuuga-aniki?” his pouting turned to Ryuuga’s way.

 

Instead of Ryuuga, it was Hikari who replied, “Oh, I know. It’s because you don’t remember a fact that I know, whereas the share of information was for both of us. In other word, you’re being _baka_ , Ryou- _baka_.”

 

“I’m not stupid! Hikari-neechan is meanie! Super meanie!” Ryou exclaimed, added with his tongue rolling out by the end of his sentence.

 

Hikari rolled her eyes behind her spectacle, too lazy to give any response out.

 

“Ja, let’s get back to the story, shall we?” Ryuuga said before Hakuba joined Ryou’s side, something that was highly likely to happen if he didn’t distract them at that moment.

 

His distraction immediately worked, as all set of eyes returned to him. Unknowingly for him, and for the rest of them, that Akashi at his side was slightly smiling warmly at the little Akashi.

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

Kise                : Looks like the future is different than now, huh?

Hakuba          : Uh-huh! I was so surprised to see all the trees here! Like… so many of them!

Kise                : (laughing sincerely) Is that so? Well, you should enjoy it while you’re here then, Hakuba-cchi.

Hakuba          : (suddenly silent and thinking)

Kise                : What is it, Hakuba-cchi? Something the matter?

Hakuba          : Mmm… I want to… ask you something… May I?

Kise                : (blinking confusedly) Ee? Of course you can! No need to be so formal you know.

Hakuba          : (looking up at Kise) Can I call you Papa?

Kise                : (blinking dumbly before realization hit him) Ah! Is that what you were thinking about, Hakuba-cchi?

Hakuba          : Yes. I always call you Papa at home, but now it’s different. So I’m confused. I heard that Ryuuga-aniki already calls Akashi-san Dad.

Kise                : (smiling fondly) Call me Papa then, Hakuba-cchi.

Hakuba          : (smiling widely) Really?

Kise                : Of course!

Hakuba          : Papa! Lift me up!

Kise                : Yes, Hakuba-cchi! (lifting Hakuba up and keeping him in his hold)

Takao             : (suddenly appearing from behind) How cute!

Midorima      : (appearing close behind) Quiet, Takao.

Kise and Hakuba     : Woah!

Hakuba          : Hikari-neechan!

Kise                : Takao-cchi and Midorima-cchi! And Hikari-cchi too! You’re behind us all the way here?

Takao             : Well, you see. Our place is farther than your apartment and it’s on the same way too. Oh! Hikari-chan! You should call Shin-chan Papa too!

Midorima and Hikari          : Quit it, Takao/Taka-chan.

Takao, Kise, Hakuba           : Eeeh?!


	6. Meeting Momoi-san

With an address in their mind, the group set to move. Fortunately, they didn’t venture with empty hand, as Ryuuga was always holding some cash with him as the one being responsible everytime the group playing out together. Not in big amount, but still enough for their neccessities.

 

First, Ryuuga suggested that they should buy some caps to at least cover their heads, since they were a bunch of kids with colorful hairs inherited by their respective parents, and the last thing the group needed was public attention. They entered an open store, and bought some dark-colored hats and other neccessities, such as sandwhiches for each of them, diapers and milk for Kane. They also bought a layer of fabric to cover Kane with. Luckily, the store provided some tables inside, so while the other was filling their stomachs at the table, Ryuuga was changing Kane’s diapers on the restroom. After the red haired boy was done, he picked up Kane who was wrapped around the clothes, and joined with the rest. While he was munching on his sandwhich, Hikari took the job to feed Kane with the milk they had purchased earlier.

 

After they’re done on their brief stop, they continued to move. Since all Hikari knew was the address, and Ryuuga thought that it might not be best to move around looking for the address by themselves, they decided to flag a taxi instead. It didn’t take long to get themselves a taxi, and luckily, with their small bodies they could board on only one car. With Ryuuga sitting at the driver’s side, and the rest cramping easily at the back seats. Ryuuga was also grateful that the worth of their currency was slightly higher than in that timeline, so it was considered far cheaper to pay for anything, meaning he still had quite a lot of cash on him. He needed to be careful holding the money though.

 

The driver asked them once about what they were doing by themselves, which Ryuuga managed to answer smoothly with a quick cover up story. He said about going to meet up with their uncle, but suddenly the said uncle couldn’t come to pick them up himself, so they offered to come to his place instead. It was not truly convincing enough, what with the peculiarity of travelling without adult’s supervision, but luckily the driver didn’t point it out.

 

Once they arrived at their destination, which was an apartment located very close to a college, the kind driver even offered to accompany them inside the building. They had to refuse the offer though, since it might be complicated that the said ‘uncle’ turned out to be a female instead. Not to mention about the fact that the girl wasn’t even aware of the existance of the group.

 

They walked close to each other as they made their way inside. Hikari also recalled the exact floor and room number, making it easier for them to navigate. They took the elevator, and went up to the forth floor of the building. The room number was 402. The first door on their right.

 

“Okay, here we are. All of you remember the plan, right?” Ryuuga asked the other as they stood before the exact door.

 

“Yes, I do,” Hikari confirmed. “We’ll let you talk to her, while we’re going to be quiet.”

 

“And why is that necessary? Hakuba?” Ryuuga turned to look at the blonde.

 

“Because it might be confusing for Momoi-san to meet us unexpectedly like this, so Ryuuga-aniki will be the one to explain everything to her,” Hakuba said, confident with his answer.

 

Ryuuga smiled and said, “Correct. In order not to shock her with our impossible encounter, we need to approach her slowly, and hopefully without problem. Ryou, you get it, right?”

 

Ryou, grinning all the while, practically beamed, “Yes, sir!”

 

Ryuuga smiled and turned to Shiroya. Well, nothing was needed to be said anymore, so he lightly patted the teal-haired boy on the head and smiled reassuringly. The little boy smiled back at him.

 

The red haired boy then took a step forward, intending to knock on the flat surface. However, before he could even rise his hand, the door flung opened, revealing a pink-haired young woman in a casual outfit.

 

The sudden meeting shocked both party, and before Ryuuga could completely regain his composure, a voice beat him with profound innocence.

 

“Hi, Momoi-san! I’m Aomine Ryou! Nice to meet ya!”

 

Hikari not-so-quietly mumbled _‘baka’_ under her breath.

 

Hakuba shrieked a little and slightly jumped on his feet.

 

Shiroya’s eyes considerably got wider as he looked to the cheeky older boy.

 

Kane let out a happy squeal.

 

Ryuuga facepalmed.

 

Momoi blinked once. Twice.

 

“Dai…chan?” the older female whispered hesitantly.

 

“Ahh… My apologize, Momoi-san. This is Aomine Ryou, like he just said shortly before. My name is Akashi Ryuuga. I’m afraid that our meeting is both unexpected and shocking to you, as none of us here are the ones you’ve been acquinted with. In fact, I’m just going to tell you now that we’re not of the same timeline.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my God, this is truly unbelievable! Ryuuga-kun, if it’s not because Hikarin is a girl and all of you are on different ages, I might have mistaken you from the past instead! Especially Ryou-kun! You look exactly like Dai-chan when he was a kid! Oh my goodness!” Momoi exclaimed on her seat.

 

The seven individuals were currently occupying Momoi’s living room, the boys sitting on the couch while Momoi and Hikari was seated on the chairs.

 

Ryuuga nodded. “Yes, Momoi-san. This is indeed unbelievable, but it somehow happens to us. And—,” he spoke, but soon interrupted by a phone ringing aloud.

 

Momoi visibly pouted, and fished out her phone from her hand bag, and said “Sorry, gotta answer this for a minute, okay?” before she stood up and moved a bit farther although still in the same room.

 

While Momoi was having her conversation, the group went silent. Ryuuga made a sign to be quiet when Hakuba opened his mouth to speak, because he wanted to hear what Momoi was talking about on the phone. Surely it couldn’t be a private conversation if she was willing to let the kids hear her quite openly.

 

“Yes, Kei-chan? Ahh, right. Sorry, I forgot about it for a while. Eeh?! The meeting is due an hour sooner? Which means… it’s in ten minutes! Aaa, _hontou ni gomen ne*_ , Kei-chan! Aah, anoo… Could you wait for a bit longer? I’m actually still at home, sooo… Hehe, sorry Kei-chan~ Ah? Treat you coffee? Fine then… Okay, see you there, Kei-chan~”

 

Once the conversation was over, Momoi quickly turned around to face the kids and bowed slightly. “I’m so sorry, everyone! But I gotta go real quick to attend something extremely important!” she said. She straightened her back and said again, “Say, Ryuuga-kun. What can I do to help you for the time being? If you want to stay here, I will happily let you stay.”

 

Ryuuga considered his options in several seconds, and looked around to see each face of his friends. The choice was all on his hand entirely, and he knew that the other would always follow his decision. So he decided.

 

“Thank you for the nice offer, Momoi-san. It’ll be a pleasure to stay at your place. But we don’t want to give you inconvenience. So, we decided to go to our parent’s places instead. If you have their addresses, we’d like to know them so we can visit them personally,” Ryuuga explained.

 

Momoi was dumbstruck for a moment. Ryuuga’s resemblance to the Akashi she knew from her middle school was somewhat uncanny. Not to the same intensity, but the calm composure spoke _‘Akashi’_ so much for her to know.

 

After regaining back to the present, she smiled softly and said, “Then I’d like to help you, of course. Wait a minute okay, I’ll write the addresses for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Omake:

 

Kise                : So from then on you travelled to each of our places safely, is that so Ryuuga-cchi?

Ryuuga          : Well, if you put it that way, I can’t say it was entirely ‘safe’, Kise-san.

Kise                : Eeh? Why?

Ryuuga          : You see, we took the route from Aomine-san and Kuroko-san, Kise-san, Midorima-san, Murasakibara-san and my father’s places respectively, and when we arrived at Aomine-san and Kuroko-san’s apartment, Ryou said that he was hungry.

Takao             : So, what happened then?

Ryuuga          : Luckily, just across the street was a small eatery. So we went there to eat lunch.

Murasakibara           : And Ryuuga-chin still has money after spending a lot? Aah, I’m jealous (grumbling)

Ryuuga          : Like I said before, it was not much on our time, but it’s quite a lot in here. So, yes, I still had some money to buy food.

Momoi           : So, so, what happened after that? It’s regretful that I couldn’t accompany Ryuuga-kun and everyone, really.

Ryuuga          : Nah, don’t be, Momoi-san. We were alright. Though something bad _did_ almost happen to one of us.

Kise                : Eeeh?! What happened?

Ryuuga          : Ah, you see…

Hikari             : (sigh) It was because a certain _baka_ ’s stupidity is beyond imagination, he almost got hit by a car.

Ryou              : (sweating nervously)

Takao             : Really?! How can that happen?

Hakuba          : Right! It was a close call, right, Ryou?

Aomine          : (narrowing his eyes to Ryou) What happened, huh, brat? Was that _baka_ you?

Ryou              : (looking down and playing with his fingers and mumbling inaudibly)

(Silence for several seconds)

Akashi            : Well, please tell us the clear story, Ryuuga.

Ryuuga          : Right. After we were done eating, we crossed the street to Aomine-san and Kuroko-san’s places. But I didn’t realize that Ryou wasn’t following. It turned out he was still inside the eatery.

Ryou              : (protecting his head with his hands)

Ryuuga          : When I realized Ryou wasn’t there, I looked around and saw him running to us. And there was a black car going straight to his way.

Hakuba          : (jumping up and standing on the chair) Right! The car was fast! But Ryuuga-aniki was faster! He ran and pulled Ryou before the car hit him! I was so nervous! Right, Hikari-neechan?

(Silence…)

Hikari             : (sigh)

_(THUD…!)_

Ryou              : Ouch! _Ittai*!_

 

* * *

 

 

 _*hontou ni gomen ne_ : I’m truly sorry, okay

 _*ittai!_ : it’s hurt!


End file.
